krisho: Because of Byeol
by doubleAA10
Summary: (chap 2 UP!) Sejak Suho membeli Byul, seekor puppy mungil caper, 3 minggu yang lalu. Kris panas, ia sebel sama hewan betina itu yang bisa dekat-dekat terus sama kekasihnya. Padahal Kris juga mau disuapi, dimanjain, dimandiin, dipangku, bahkan menyusu hingga tidur. Sampai ia tak sengaja meminum ramuan aneh yg membuat tubuhnya berubah. DOG! AU. THREE SHOT. RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF BYEOL**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, alur kecepatan, crack pair, garing, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku/informal, alay, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ cameo: EXO **

**Rated: T- dog AU**

**Length: two-shot mungkin**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Terinspirasi dari manga doushinji neko-kuroko no basuke yang aku baca xD

**.**

**#KRISHO: **author uda update **"submit to me slave chap 8" **silahkan dibaca :D ( bagi ide untuk kelanjutannya juga boleh) #bow.. kelanjutan ff ini sangat tergantung pada **reviewnya** :)

.

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

Pada sore dengan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga kelabu itu, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang bersurai kuning kecoklatan itu tengah memasuki ruangan asramanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan slot kelas terakhirnya yang berakhir pada jam 4.30 tadi. Ditekannya serial nomor cantik yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala -**11060522-** yang merupakan nomor perpaduan antara ulang tahunnya dengan kekasihya lalu membuka pintu dihadapannya tersebut.

Senyum menggembang indah pada paras tampannya mengingat ia telah terpisah delapan jam dari kekasihnya sejak tadi pagi, ia sungguh rindu tampang manis namjachingunya yang selalu mampu menghasilkan taman indah dengan bunga bermekaran warna-warni..

Sebelum…

Taman imajinasi yang bernaung di otak anehnya itu sirna..

Mood seorang Kris Wu yang tadinya cerah seterang matahari itu langsung memburuk setelah melihat pemandangan tidak asing yang disuguhkan di hadapannya ini.

Hatinya miris..

Hancur berkeping-keping….

Bibirnya yang tebal itu langsung melengkung ke bawah menahan isak…

Ketika kedua mata elangnya menangkap kekasihnya berselingkuh di belakangnya, atau bisa dikatakan di depannya. Oh! ini bukan pertama kalinya dalam tiga minggu ini Kris menemukan kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kalau Kris bukanlah namja manly, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamarnya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Tapi apa daya, karena Kris seorang kekasih yang baik tentu saja ia harus cukup sabar untuk menahan emosinya supaya tidak meledak. Ia tentu tidak ingin diputuskan atau memutuskan namjachingunya hanya karena kekasih manisnya yang bernama Kim Suho itu menduakannya dengan makluk berbeda gender yang berambut panjang putih kepirangan. Cih, dasar kekasih tidak setia rutuknya dalam hati.

" chagi.. aku pulang…"

~Krik~

Sesuai dengan dugaannya, kekasih mungil berambut coklatnya itu dengan mudah mengabaikannya. Kris semakin sakit hati diperlakukan seperti daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur karena diterpa angin, atau mungkin kekasihnya bahkan tidak mendengar suara menggemanya yang memanggilnya seolah untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, ia berjalan lunglai dengan wajah sejutek-juteknya dan mulut manyun ke arah kekasihnya yang masih duduk membelakanginya di atas lantai dengan lapis kayu itu. Namja manis itu masih menikmati kebersamaannya dengan 'si dia' sambil tersenyum riang memperlihatkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihnya tanpa menyadari Kris telah berada tidak jauh darinya. Berbeda lagi dengan 'dia' yang langsung menyadari keberadaan Kris, namja yang sudah tiga minggu ini terus diliputi aura-aura gelap yang mematikan di sekelilingnya. Makhluk termungil diantara ketiganya yang memakai seragam berhoodie merah bername tag 'Kim Byul lie' itu reflek mundur ketakutan dan perlahan menarik lengan Suho seraya bersembunyi pada lengan putih itu, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dengan menggesek-gesek tubuh Suho manja ketika menangkap tatapan tajam dari mata elang Kris.

WHAT THE HELL!

Kris makin panas melihat kelakuan bin ajaib nya, namja jangkung itu semakin memelototkan matanya selebar mungkin. ohh! Betapa ia ingin menguliti 'dia' karena berani bermanja-manja dengan Suhonya, meski namja mungil itu malah senang banget dengan aegyo super cute nya 'dia' yang ia sering panggil 'byullie' itu, panggilan manis katanya.

Namja jangkung itu menggeram sebal mengingatnya, padahal selama dua tahun kris menjadi pacar utama Suho, namja mungil itu tak pernah sekali pun memberinya panggilan sayang, ini tidak adil! Padahal Kris begitu mendambakan suara halus nan lembut itu memanggilnya….

KRISSIEEEE~

"…."

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Itu akan sangat horror, ia tidak mau membayangkan dirinya menjadi banci taman lawang yang memakai stoking hitam berjaring dan bodyfit dress merah membara yang roknya 30 cm diatas lutut hanya karena namanya yang mendadak diubah menjadi nama perempuan. Jadi lupakan saja lawakan Kris yang gagal…

Kris sensi okay? sekali-kali Kris bisa khilaf juga..

Salahkan juga kekasihnya yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun penuh itu.

Suho dan Kris adalah murid se-universitas tapi beda jurusan, dimana Suho mengambil jurusan sastra sedangkan kris malah teknik kimia dan keduanya sudah berada pada tahun terakhir mereka berkuliah. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di ruangan seminar untuk membahas masalah internship dan duduk berseberangan. Namun karena keteledoran kris, ia lupa membawa report penting yang wajib diprintnya dari laman website university-nya. Dengan penuh keprihatinan, Suho pun berbaik hati membagikan report miliknya dan membacanya bergantian. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bertemu sapa karena berhubung falkultas mereka hanya berjarak beberapa blok, terlebih karena Suho adalah murid yang rajin, ia sering datang ke university hingga malam hari demi membaca jurnal article yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Berbeda lagi dengan Kris yang kelasnya memang diadakan pada jam 7 malam pada hari tertentu, jadi Suho akan menunggu Kris menyelesaikan kelas malamnya dan namja tampan itu akan mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke asramanya. Setengah tahun kemudian Kris pun pindah dari kostnya terdahulu dan menetap di bilik asrama Suho yang jauh lebih dekat dengan university nya. Intinya setelah berapa lama mereka mengenal satu sama lain, chemistry yang membentuk percikan api cinta di antara kedua insan itu pun tidak dapat terelakan.

Kris masih mengingat dulu kekasih mungilnya itu benar-benar sangat baik, Suho selalu memperhatikan Kris seolah namja jangkung itu adalah yang terpenting bagi dirinya. Suho selalu mengurut dan memijit bahu lebarnya ketika ia sedang lelah mengurus skripsi, atau sekedar menemani kris di dalam ruangan laboratoriumnya saat Kris mencoba beberapa ramuan terbarunya. Suho juga dengan sabar menunggu Kris yang masih berlatih soal ujian untuk final test meskipun namja mungil itu sendiri sudah sangat letih dan mengantuk. Setiap weekend akan dihabiskan kris dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Suho di atas tempat tidur sambil berbagi cerita tentang kesehariannya di bawah bed cover yang hangat seraya meminum segelas hot chocolate.

Oh.. betapa Kris sangat merindukan masa-masa dulu yang so sweet itu..

Iya itu dulu…

Tetapi sejak terdapat makluk hidup lain yang bertempat tinggal juga di bilik asrama mereka, meski Suholah yang mengundang 'dia' untuk tinggal bersama, Kris dapat merasakan waktu luang mereka jadi berkurang banyak.

Hanya karena makhluk vetebrata berkaki empat sok unyu yang bernama 'kim byul' itu, yang sedari tadi terus menggoyang-goyangkan ekor putihnya kesenangan dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar masuk, keempat kakinya yang selama tiga minggu ini senantiasa mengikuti kaki pendek Suho dari belakang tanpa lelah.

Di dapur, di tempat tidur, di ruangan makan, di ruang tamu….

Pokoknya dimana ada Suho, byul juga pasti ada…

AARGHH! Kris tidak tahan! Kris cemburu mamah!

Siapa juga yang tidak cemburu? Masa seorang kris Wu yang ganteng, cool, tampan, kece dan mempesona, yang notabenenya seorang model juara pertama antar sekorea itu bisa diduain sama pacarnya sendiri… demi seekor…Ehem… anjing….. betina pula -,-" Euwhhh….. enggak banget deh!

Sekarang Kris menjambak beberapa helai rambutnya sendiri seraya menyesali mengapa ia dapat menyetujui kekasihnya untuk membeli hewan betina tersebut tiga minggu yang lalu. oh iya! Kris mengingatnya sekarang, itu karena ia tidak dapat menolak kedua puppy eyes Suho yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan bibir kissablenya yang melengkung ke bawah, pose memelas yang menjadi jurus jitu Suho untuk menangkap hati Kris, Suho tentu berharap Kris akan mengeluarkan kartu creditnya demi mengadopsi hewan blasteran shih tzu-mini corgy yang umurnya masih dua minggu tersebut. Jelas saja Kris tidak dapat menolak permintaannya saat melihat kedua mata hazel kekasihnya itu tergenang cairan bening mengingat betapa cintanya Suho pada hewan berkaki empat yang suka menggonggong itu.

Rasa sirik Kris semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat byul sekarang sedang bobok manis di pangkuan Suho. Namja manis itu sedang membaca buku novel yang cukup tebal sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengelus-ngelus sayang surai lembut silver kekuningan yang berada di bawahnya itu sambil menyandungkan nada-nada lembut mengantarkan byul ke alam mimpi.

" aku juga pengen dinina bobokin kayak gitu T,T" batin Kris miris.

Belum lagi Byul sengaja memanas-manasi Kris, masa iya hewan itu manja banget sama Suho sampai tidak mau makan siang dan malam kecuali disuapin oleh Suho, jadi namja manis itu dengan penuh kesabaran pun menyuap byul perlahan-lahan dengan tangannya. Terlebih, Byul juga tidak mau mandi juga kalau tidak mandi bersama dengan Suho, buktinya waktu Kris mencoba memandikannya, byul yang tidak bisa diam itu malah terus memercikan air sabun di muka tampan Kris. Bukan hanya itu, byul bahkan menganggu tidur berduanya dengan Suho dengan terus melolong sedih di tengah malam saat Suho tidak menggubrisnya, dan pada akhirnya Suho, yang sebelumnya tidur dengan nyenyaknya di pelukan hangat Kris pun mengabaikan kekasih tampannya dengan memeluk anjing kecil itu dalam tidurnya. Kris juga sering melihat byul sempat menyentuh-nyentuh dada Suho dan menjilat-jilat nipple kanan Suho, dua benda mungil yang belum terjamah sama sekali oleh Kris, ketika namja manis itu telah tertidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya, dan Kris bersumpah ia melihat byul nge-smirk sekaligus nge-wink sebelah mata sama Kris seolah merayakan kemenangannya.

Dasar hewan nafsuan… apa karena betina kali ya makanya genit kayak gitu?

Sudah berapa kali juga Kris meminta Suho untuk tidur pakai baju, tapi namja manis itu tidak pernah mau menggubris, panas katanya. Oke! kalau alasan seperti itu Kris masih bisa menerimanya, tetapi beda lagi ketika Kris mencoba dengan segenap keberanian menyentuh dua benda kecil yang berada di dada kekasihnya itu, Suho pasti langsung menolak dan menghalau tangan nakal Kris.

" tapi byul saja boleh ngemut dan melihat tubuhmu saat mandi bersama, masa aku pegang sedikit saja tidak boleh?" Kris berargument dengan muka memelas, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

" ya ampun Kris! Pervertmu sudah diambang batas… byul masih berumur satu bulan setengah, jadi wajar donk dia masih membutuhkanku seperti ibunya, emangnya kamu bayi masih mau emut susu dan dimandiin?"

jleb…

dan Kris cuma bisa mingkem setengah sewot ketika dikecam sebagai pervert

emangnya itu anjing setengah jadi tidak pervert apa? -.-" berat sebelah sekali..

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kris semakin terbakar api cemburu melihat kedekatan Suho dan byul, sempat terlintas di otak Kris untuk menjadi seekor anjing, setidaknya berharap untuk bertukar jiwa dengan byul atau puppy lain dengan muka innocent yang jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada byul, pasti senang sekali rasanya dimanja dan diperhatikan terus sama Suho. Sekali-kali Kris juga ingin tidur berdua sambil dipeluk oleh tubuh hangat Suho, disuapi makan, diajak main, dimandikan, dipangku, bahkan menyusu hingga tidur.

_Yahh.. ngarep boleh kan? :D_

**########TOMORROW MORNING######### **

" Tao kau dengar tidak yang daritadi gege bicarakan?"

" iya ge… kau terus mengulang kata-kata yang serupa selama tiga minggu ini, aku bosan ge!" ujar Tao sewot sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tao, Kris dan Chanyeol yang telah selesai memesan makanan siang di kantin university-nya pun mendaratkan pantat masing-masing pada bangku kosong di kantin tersebut. Mereka baru menyelesaikan satu slot dari lab nya yang dimulai jam 8 pagi dan sekarang mereka lapar berat, perlu satu jam lagi agar mereka kembali ke ruang auditorium untuk melanjutkan slot keduanya.

" tao er- jaga makananku.. aku mau mencuci tanganku dulu" pamit Kris seraya menuju ruang toilet terdekat.

Ketika namja tersebut menghilang dari jangkauan kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan botol kecil yang di dalamnya berisi sedikit cairan tujuh warna dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dari dalam tas ranselnya.

" kau yakin akan melakukan ini chan-lie ge?" Tanya tao ragu seraya melirik ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihar apakah orang yang akan menjadi kelinci percobaannya telah keluar dari toilet.

" sudahlah.. kau dan aku tidak mau mencobanya bukan? Apalagi Kris-hyung tidak akan sadar.. otaknya kan lambat!" mau tidak mau Tao pun mengulum senyum mencoba menahan tawa, Kris gege nya memang sangat tidak peka dan terlalu cuek.

Kedua manusia beagle line itu pun tak ragu lagi untuk melancarkan aksinya. Dituangnya keseluruhan cairan tujuh warna tersebut ke kopi kris dan diaduknya hingga merata. Tao mencoba membaui kopi tersebut namun beruntunglah mereka karena cairan tersebut tidak menyisakan aroma. Sebenarnya cairan itu adalah hasil ciptaan mereka yang belum pernah ditest sebelumnya, karena penasaran dengan hasil penemuan mereka, kedua manusia nakal ini pun mencobanya pada Kris.

Mereka berdua mencoba acting seperti biasa ketika Kris kembali menghampiri mereka dan tanpa ragu menyantap makan siangnya dan meneguk hingga habis kopi susu tersebut, sedangkan kedua namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menunggu dengan hati deg-degan ketika melihat kopi tersebut tertelan dengan mulus melewati kerongkongan namja yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

" kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kris bingung ketika dua pasang mata yang tidak kalah tajam dari mata elangnya itu menatapnya intens seolah Kris adalah benda antik yang memiliki harga yang sangat mahal.

" a..ani… kau tidak merasakan hal yang aneh hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias sambil memamerkan richteethnya, Kris mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali terus mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

" tidak ada.. memangnya kenapa?" balas Kris acuh tidak acuh, paling-paling duo anak nakal ini mencoba mengusilinya lagi. Namja paling tinggi itu masih ingat jelas bagaimana kedua anak di hadapannya memasukkan obat sakit perut pada soupnya.

" hehehe.. kalau gege tiba-tiba merasa ada yang janggal bilang yah.. kayak tiba-tiba gege menang berhadiah pesawat pribadi, atau punya pulau, atau diangkat jadi presiden, atau…"

" Stop! Stop! Stop! Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau berbicara sambil menge-rap tao er" Kris bersweatdrop ria mendengar penuturan panjang Tao, apa junior tersayangnya sedang stress yah sampai mengkhayalnya dapat pesawat pribadi apalagi sebuah pulau -.-"

" pokoknya nanti gege akan mengerti sendiri.. sudah yah.. tao mau balik ke kelas dulu.. pai pai yifan ge" Namja panda itu mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian berajak meninggalkannya, setelah itu disusul oleh Chanyeol yang membiarkan Kris terduduk seorang diri di kantin dengan muka bengong.

**#########malamnya########**

" Kris.. air panasnya sudah siap.. ayo cepat mandi.. sudah jam 10" panggil Suho dari arah dapur, namja manis itu sepertinya akan mulai memasak ketika Kris melewati area dapur yang dipenuhi wangi beef yang menggoda.

" chagi ya.. kau membeli beef yah? Apa hari ini kita akan makan bulgogi?" Tanya Kris numpang lewat, ia mengambil bajunya dari lemari pakaian dan handuk kemudian disampirkan ke pundak kanannya.

" bukan bulgogi tapi yukgaejang.. ehh.. kamu kok tahu aku akan memasak beef?" Tanya Suho dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Namja manis itu bingung, baru saja ia membeli seonggok daging tersebut sekitar dua jam yang lalu, bahkan sekarang ia belum sempat mengeluarkannya dari kantong kresek dan kertas Koran.

" umm.. entahlah.. aku mencium aromanya dari sini.. mungkin aku terlalu lapar" ujar Kris ambigu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Suho. Bagaimana mungkin Kris yang tadinya berdiri sejauh 2 meter itu dapat membaui beef sedangkan dirinya yang cuma berjarak beberapa centi saja tidak mencium apa-apa. Aneh sekali batinnya lalu mengidikkan bahu kecilnya tidak peduli seraya memulai aktifitas masak-memasaknya dengan Byul yang sudah berdiri setia di samping kirinya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang kesenangan.

Namja jangkung itu mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan berdiri di stall, ia menyalakan keran shower dan air mulai mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya hingga basah. Kris memutar knopnya hingga ke medium ketika ia merasa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"apa aku mulai demam?" pikir Kris menggesekkan kedua telapan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, selama ini ia selalu mandi dengan air dingin di stal dan sekarang ia merasakan air tersebut menusuk hingga ke tulangnya, mungkin ia harus meminum vitamin C untuk meningkatkan antibody nya

Kris menggaruk sebentar punggungnya yang sudah sangat gatal sejak tadi sore, ia berfikir mungkin karena terlalu banyak keringat yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. Kemudian ia pun membuka tutup shampoonya dan menuangkan cairan biru tersebut ke telapak tangan kanannya dan menggosok surai kekuningannya dengan kedua tangan lebarnya.

" eh.. kenapa ada bulu halusnya?" perlahan Kris merasakan ada dua tonjolan mungil yang halus pada kiri dan kanan kepalanya, ia mencoba menggaruknya pelan namun terasa geli. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, Kris mencoba menarik kedua benda tersebut, bisa jadi dua benda itu adalah binatang yang lengket di kepalanya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" auuhhh!" namja jangkung itu menjerit sakit, ia merasa dua tonjolan itu sudah seperti organ tubuhnya yang ditarik, nyeri dan menyakitkan.

Namja tampan itu segera membilas tubuhnya bersih dari shampoo dan berjalan keluar dari stall itu dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menghadap pada sebuah kaca besar yang tergantung pada dinding kamar mandi itu dan menarik surai kekuningannya untuk mengecek kedua benda tersebut.

Kris langsung menganga dengan pupil melebar ketika ia menangkap dua buah telinga tegak berukuran mini dengan rambut-rambut halus disekelilingnya yang berwarna keabuan berada pada bagian kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Kedua telinga itu bergoyang lucu sedikit berkedut ketika menangkap dengan jelas suara peralatan memasak di ruang dapur yang menggema hingga ke dalam bilik mandi.

"AP… APAAAANNN INIIIIIIII!"

**TBC (reviews at least 20.. thanks)**

**RE-EDIT typosnya sangkin terlalu banyak -.- **

-.- bagus enggak? G bagus yah.. maklum.. author gak mahir tulis kata2 yang informal kayak gini :/ feuh! Ide di otak ada tapi cara nulisnya benar2 susah.. kalau tidak banyak yang minat aku delete deh T.T

terakhir.. minta review donx. please. :) yang gak tau gimana review tinggal tulis nama kalian terus ngetik deh pada kolom di bawah ini kemudian tekan tombol "POST REVIEW" ngga maksa loh ya.. ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE OF BYEOL**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, alur kecepatan, crack pair, garing, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku/informal, alay, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ **

**Rated: T- dog AU**

**Length: 2/2 **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.Promosi.**

**#KRISHO: **

**chap 3 "DON'T HATE ME DADDY" **Chibi!suho

**chap 11: Our high school love story** (bantu diperbanyak reviewnya plis masa ga nyampe 15 TAT, hunkai, krisho yg super sweet, ga review ga lanjut nih )

**chap4: Rewind the Past and Start over again **( suho hamil xD mpreg, hunho dulu sih)

**chap 12: Submit to me slave** xD ( ga review ga lanjut, banyak silentnya cuma mau baca M doank ye, awas)

**chap 13: sorry Joonmyeon but I love you** (tinggal 1 chap xD WML)

.

**#CHANSOO: " YOU MASOCHIST SLUT" **RATED** M. Chan/masochist, DO/dominant, Hardcore, cbt, dan berbagai warning lainnya **

**.**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kris langsung menganga dengan pupil melebar ketika ia menangkap dua buah telinga tegak berukuran mini dengan rambut-rambut halus disekelilingnya yang berwarna keabuan berada pada bagian kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Kedua telinga itu bergoyang lucu sedikit berkedut ketika menangkap dengan jelas suara peralatan memasak di ruang dapur yang menggema hingga ke dalam bilik mandi.

"AP… APAAAANNN INIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

" kris.. gwenchana? Kenapa kau jerit-jerit begitu?" tanya Suho dengan suara lembutnya yang khas, ia sepertinya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba menjerit keras di dalam kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kris yang indera pendengarannya menjadi lebih peka dan sensitive dari biasanya itu pun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar panggilan kekasihnya dari luar. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua telinga mungil yang awalnya berdiri tegak itu perlahan menciut tertekuk ke belakang, menandakan betapa kalut dan takut nya Kris sekarang ini.

" Kris? Kau masih hidup?" Suho mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan lumayan keras ketika Kris masih tidak menggubrisnya dari dalam.

DUK

DUK

DUK

" n..neee.. aku tidak apa-apa chagi baby sayang, lanjutkan saja memasaknya" setelah mendengar balasan Kris yang akhirnya membuka suaranya dari efek keterkejutannya, Suho pun merasa agak tenang, ia kembali ke dapur dan menyalakan api kompornya kembali tanpa merasa janggal sama sekali.

Kris mendesah nafas lega ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mungil Suho dan byul yang menjauh. Ia kembali menatap dirinya pada cermin tersebut, tepatnya pada dua telinga mungil yang bersarang(?) di atas kepalanya yang seperti memanggilnya…

_ayo elus akuu.. ayo elussss~_

_YA AMPUN IMUTNYAAAAA_

Belum sempat Kris menalar apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan bergetar hebat, penglihatannya mulai berubah. Kris yang sangat ketakutan itu pun berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuhnya jangkungnya sendiri yang meremang dengan seerat-eratnya. Lambat laut tubuhnya yang atletis itu pun mengecil dan bulu-bulu putih yang halus nan lembut sedikit kecoklatan pun keluar membungkus tubuh yang masih naked tersebut.

" HEEEEHH?!"

dengarlah… suara bass yang selalu dielu-elukannya pun menjadi sangat cempreng layaknya anak kecil.

Sedetik sebelum suaranya berubah menjadi…

" KAINGGGG~" kaget Kris tanpa sadar ketika berkaca, ia melihat dengan jelas sesosok makluk putih-sedikit kecoklatan berkaki empat tanpa kuku dengan ukuran mini mungkin sekitar 20 cm, puppy eyes abu kehitaman yang bulat dan unyu, telinga white-gray tipis berbentuk segitiga yang setengah pasangnya jatuh ke depan, hidungnya yang mancung berubah jadi biji hitam yang agak lembap, pipinya berubah menjadi chubby dengan lidah yang sedikit menjulur keluar, ditambah dengan ekor super pendek berwarna putih kurang dari 5 cm.

blink…

blink….. ( ˚ ; ˚ )

" Apa yang terjadi padakuu?!" jeritnya lagi dengan histeris, namun apa yang diucapkannya tidak sama dengan apa yang didengar para readers.

" GUK GUKKK NGUU UKKK UHHH~"

Errr….

kedengarannya seperti suara puppy yang kejepit pintu.

" aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Aku pasti sedang bermimpi (0.0)" inner Kris membatin, ia mencoba memincingkan manik hitam keabuannya sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dirinya salah lihat, namun anak anjing di hadapannya itu jelas bukanlah ilusi.

Percuma saja Kris berusaha menampar pipinya dengan tangan penuh bulu berjari pendeknya yang mungil, berdiri dengan dua kaki, kayang bebas atau menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi, tubuhnya juga masih tidak berubah, anjing di kaca seberang sana itu masih betah menatap Kris dengan kedua mata berkedip-kedip polos, belum lagi ekor pendek itu bergoyang-goyang cepat dengan unyunya.

" GUNNG UKK NGUKK UNGH (aku harus bagaimana sekarang?)" anjing mungil itu merang-raung sambil menyepak-nyepakan keempat kakinya ke udara dengan frustasi.

Kris tidak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan sesosok anjing. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Suho nantinya kalau namja manis itu melihatnya dengan sosok menyedihkan seperti ini.

Masa Kris harus bertemu dengan sang kekasih dan mengatakan " Hai! Aku Kris Wu, namjachingumu tercinta yang sekarang berubah menjadi sangat unyu dan menggemaskan, jadi putuskanlah hewan betina nista yang kau tiduri tiap malam itu dan kembalilah pada Kris yang sangat mencintaimu ini (-3-)" begitu?

Ehh maap, bahasanya ambigu ya toh?

Lagipula Suho juga tidak mungkin bisa mengerti bahasa anjing

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Lebih baik ia segera mengeringkan diri karena bulunya yang basah itu sangat tidak nyaman dan terasa sangat lembap.

"UKKKKkk~" Kris pun menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh tubuhnya, insting anjing, untuk menciprat air khas aroma puppy itu ke segala arah, ia baru mau mengambil handuknya namun sepertinya handuk yang digantungnya terlalu tinggi untuk digapai, alhasil karena tidak punya pilihan lain, anjing mungil itu pun berguling-guling di tapak kaki kamar mandi tersebut.

PYONGG

Uap tujuh warna menyelimuti tubuh anjing tersebut, dan Kris kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Kris mengedipkan mata elangnya bingung, ia melihat ke bawah, tubuh manusia nya yang jangkung kembali dengan utuhnya.

" A B C. check 1 2 3." Oke! suara manusia yang serak dan sexynya juga sudah kembali.

Rupanya tubuhnya dapat berubah wujud ketika ia tersiram air dan dengan mengeringkannya, maka ia akan kembali pada tubuhnya yang semula. Setidaknya itulah sekarang yang ada di benak polos Kris.

"Kekekee~ sepertinya menarik" seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya seolah ia sudah menemukan mainan baru.

" Tapi kenapa aku bisa berubah ya?" Kris terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui keusilan Chanyeol dan Tao yang mengaibatkan tubuhnya siluman setengah anjing seperti ini.

Bukankah sudah kubilang Kris itu orangnya tidak peka dan cuek.

" terserahlah! Pokoknya keinginanku sekarang menjadi kenyataan readersss! MUHAHAHAHHAA :v"

jadi tolong please abaikan Kris yang sedang OOC ini -.-".

**#########*KRISHO*##########**

" Kris kau kenapa lama banget di dalam? Pakai jerit-jerit dan ketawa gak jelas segala" tanya Suho yang masih duduk di meja makan sambil menyuapi byul, ia sendiri belum makan karena menunggu Kris untuk makan malam bersama.

" ehehee.. aku ngga jerit kok cuma lagi nyanyi" jawab Kris tidak nyambung, Suho sih cuma manut-manut saja sambil mingkem, bisa jadi Kris memang nyanyi lagu Rock and Roll tadi makanya jerit-jerit sampai kaca retak gitu.

Yang pasti kalau Kris jerit-jerit gak jelas seperti tadi lagi, ingatkan Suho untuk membeli alat penyumbat telinga supaya pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

Namja tampan berbalutkan kemeja putih itu mengusak-ngusak rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan handuk seraya duduk di depan sang kekasih. Ia memelototkan matanya melihat byul yang masih makan dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang kesenangan menyambut makanan sesuap demi sesuap dari tangan Suho. Namun byul yang seperti merasakan tatapan mematikan dari Kris pun memutar lehernya ke arah Kris.

" cih! Dasar hewan sialan, lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang! Akan kurebut Suho-KU dari mu, dasar kecil!" batin Kris sambil mencibir, garpunya ia tancap ke spaghetti golden spicy chikennya dengan kasar, masih tidak dapat menerima kehadiran si mungil yang telah merebut waktu berduaannya dengan Suho.

" KYUNnnn~" Sedangkan makhluk terimut yang ditatap tajam itu menampakan wajah ketakutannya ditatap oleh mata tajam bak angry bird itu, insting anjingnya mengatakan saingan untuk mendapatkan perhatian majikannya akan segera tiba.

" ya! Kris.. kau membuat byul takut " tuduh Suho sewot melihat telinga byul turun ke bawah, menampakan wajah sedihnya yang menggemaskan.

" mwo? Kenapa kau jadi membela anjing itu sih chagi?" Kris merengut sebal, ia melihat byul menjulukan lidahnya yang menjuntai seperti memeletkan lidah seolah mengejeknya, tentu saja Suho tidak sadar karena ia masih menatap Kris dengan berkacak pinggang.

Suho mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, pout yang tidak kalah imut dari kekasihnya " kris kamu kok sensian sih? Masa kamu cemburuan terus sama byullie? Byullie kan masih kecil.. Kamu tidak kasihan sama dia.. =3= byullie kan butuh kasih sayang kris.."

Mendengar itu, semanly-manlynya Kris dia pun bisa menangis juga

" jadi karena kris susah dewasa, kamu sudah tidak sayang aku lagi chagi? Aku kan pacarmu.. aku juga butuh kasih sayang darimu :'("

Suho mangap-mangap tidak percaya..

Sejak kapan kekasihnya yang satu ini menjadi super manja sekali, menye pula.. mana pakai adegan mewek-mewek dengan mata berkaca segala, merengek untuk mendapatkan kasih sayangnya.

Suho kan jadi guilty melihatnya.

" a..aduh jangan nangis dong kris..jangan yaaa.. aku masih sayang kok.. sudah-sudah cup cup cup" layaknya menenangkan anak kecil, dielus-elusnya surai blonde si ganteng itu kemudian memeluk kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Diciumnya puncak kepala Kris sedangkan Kris yang sudah berhenti merengek itu curi-curi bersmirk lebar di pelukan Suho- _kali ini aku yang menang, hehehe—_sorak Kris dalam hati.

Byul tersentak melihatnya smirk menakutkan itu…

tuh kan instingnya benar..

Kris berbahaya sekali untuk eksistensinya.

.

.

**#Siangnya**_#_

Kris yang sepertinya terlalu bahagia itu mengikuti kelasnya seperti biasa, tidak biasa juga sih habis sekarang Tao dan Chanyeol dapat melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran pada latarnya. Bagaimana tidak senang, Kris yang sudah sangat lama diabaikan Suho akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian sang kekasih itu kembali, buktinya kemarin Suho mengalah dan memeluk Kris dalam tidurnya, meski Kris masih tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh kacang imut itu, tapi Kris sudah lebih dari puas, apalagi Byul kali ini tidak tidur sekasur dengan mereka, anak anjing itu Kris usir sehingga ia tidur di luar kamar dan hampir menyumpal mulutnya bila ia melolong.

" jadi murid-murid, kumpulkan tugasnya sekarang juga"

Kedua mata elang itu berhenti berbinar..

Tunggu..

_Tugas_?

" aku lupa membawanyaaa masaaa?!" Kris menepuk jidatnya, Ia teringat telah meletakkan tugasnya di atas meja belajarnya namun tidak membawanya karena lupa tanggal due datenya. Ia segera pamit untuk mengambil tugasnya, yang dihadiahi dengan getokan ringan di atas kepala.

Dikarenakan kelasnya akan berakhir dua jam lagi, Kris berlari tergesa-gesa mengejar waktunya namun di tengah perjalanannya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan mengesampingkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Namja jangkung yang kurang olahraga itu menyipitkan matanya ketika ia merasakan perasaan familiar menyerangnya.

_Tunggu… !_

_jangan sekaranggg… _

Kris meremas kedua lengannya ketika rasa panas menyerangnya, seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat, tidak butuh berapa detik untuk tubuh itu untuk kembali pada bentuk hewan berkaki empat nan unyu tersebut.

" u…uhhhhhhh~ oukk oukk!( kenapa lagiiii inii~)" rengek anak anjing itu kesal, tapi suaranya malah terdengar imut bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Puppy eyes keabu-abuan itu menatap ke belakang, yang tersisa cuma seragamnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Kris ingin mengambil seragam tersebut, tapi tangan bantet berbulu tanpa cakar itu hanya sanggup menggaruk kain itu saja, Kris berusaha menarik-narik kain kemeja itu dengan mulutnya, tapi karena tubuhnya yang kecil ia tidak sanggup mengangkat kain blazer yang ternyata sangat berat untuk ukuran seekor puppy.

"Rupanya menjadi puppy tidak mudah juga" puppy itu menyerah kalah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus seragamnya, apalagi ia dapat memungut seragamnya kembali ketika ia berubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali, maka karena alasan itu, Kris segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, empat kaki nan unyu itu melompat dengan cepat, pantat gembul miliknya ikut bergoyang naik turun.

Ketika Kris akhirnya sampai pada apartment miliknya, kebetulan Suho memergoki keberadaan dirinya ketika namja manis itu keluar dari apartment dengan memegang beberapa lembar kertas, yang Kris tahu adalah tugas miliknya.

" aduhh baik sekali kamu sayanggg.. makin cinta dehh~" Kris terharu, tidak menyangka kekasihnya berbaik hati mengantarkan tugas miliknya yang ketinggalan, tanpa terasa ekor mungil miliknya bergoyang-goyang bahagia.

Suho yang baru saja memakai sepatunya itu menatap anjing mungil itu dengan kaget, sedetik itu ia melihatnya dengan pandangan gemas dan mengangkat puppy itu ke udara.

" haiii manis… kenapa disini? Kamu kesasar? Mana majikanmu?" tanyanya gemas kemudian membelai surai lembut puppy itu dengan penuh kelemah lembutan, takut bila ia menggunakan tenaganya sedikit saja akan menyakiti puppy mungil yang ia kira baru beberapa minggu tersebut.

Kris menggeleng pelan, tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan untuk mengesekkan pipi tembemnya di leher Suho dengan manja, kalau dirinya menjadi Kris tentu Suho akan merasa risih bila Kris mengesekkan wajahnya ke ceruk lehernya. Apalagi akan dikemanakan imejnya bila terlalu bersikap kepada kekasihnya, yang ada nanti Suho ilfill kemudian memutuskannya.

Suho menatap leher puppy yang masih bermanja kepadanya, tidak ada kalung ataupun tag yang melekat kepada tubuhnya, yang menandakan puppy ini masih belum merupakan milik siapa-siapa. " corgi yang manis.. kamu belum punya majikan yaa? Bagaimana kalau aku yang merawatmu saja… hmmm? Aku pengen banget punya corgi lucuu sepertimuuu" ujar Suho segemas-gemasnya menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung biji hitam tersebut, yang dibalas dengan goyangan ekor yang lebih cepat.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Suho segera membawa anak anjing yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu masuk kembali ke apartmentnya, ia berfikir untuk menunda keberangkatannya ke universitas Kris sebentar untuk menyuci bersih puppy yang baru dipunggutnya, meski tubuh puppy itu harum dan masih bersih, manatau saja ada kuman yang menempel. Lelaki manis itu mengisi air hangat di dalam sebuah baskom, setelah terisi penuh ia melepaskan bajunya agar tidak basah dan meletakan puppy itu di dalam baskom yang sudah ia persiapkan itu, setelahnya menyiram bulu itu dengan air hangat dan digosokkannya dengan sabun cair khusus anjing.

Kris pusing…

Tidak kuat dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang…

Pandangannya seperti berputar-putar

Seumur-umur Kris berpacaran dengan Suho, tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat tubuh kekasihnya..

Jangankan melirik, menyentuh saja Suho tidak membiarkannya…

Namun sekarang, apa yang selama ini ia fantasikan itu di depan mata..

Dada yang oh-sungguh-sangat-putih

Puting kecil berwarna coklat yang menggoda

Tubuh S line tanpa bulu..

Ditambah dengan si Suho mini bersih menggelantung imut tidak jauh dari hadapannya…

" u..unngghhh"

puppy itu terkulai lemas tidak berdaya…

" y..yaa.. bagaimana ini? Kamu tidak apa-apa.. kok mimisan sih?!"

dan ini pertama kalinya

Suho menemukan fakta bahwa puppy juga bisa mimisan…

.

.

.

" iniii sayang… dimakan yahh, kamu pasti lapar… kutinggalin sebentar yaa" namja manis itu memberinya makan secawan dog food.

" guk!" gongongan unyu sekali menunujukkan ia patuh dan mengerti apa yang majikan barunya katakan kepadanya, Suho tersenyum lebar " anak pintarr" sebelum menyisir bulu-bulunya dengan sayang sebelum ia beranjak keluar dengan mengambil tugas Kris yang ia bengkalai sebentar di atas meja makan.

" k..kyuuuunnnn~"

oh… Suho hampir melupakan satu lagi makluk unyu yang menggapai-gapai kaki kanan Suho dengan tatapan memelasnya, merasa sedih karena terabaikan.

" sini sayang… maaf ya aku melupakanmu…" diangkatnya byul sebentar dan mencipoknya. Byul bersmirk ria sedangkan Kris kepanasan di atas meja sana. Rupanya tanpa sepengetahuannya, Suho bahkan telah memberikan bibirnya (yang tidak perawan lagi) kepada Byul—ihh Kris makin benci sama makluk yang satu itu. Suho itu fix punya kris okay~ apalagi bibirnya!

Nipple imutnya sudah diklaimnya…

Masa iya bibirnya juga disamber…

Kris sungguh tidak relaa! Jangan-jangan nanti sesuatu yang mungil itu juga diembatnya

Apalagi Byul juga pasti sering melihat Suhonya yang tidak berbusana…

Okay Kris makin berfikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang…

" semuanya jaga rumahh yaa…"

_BLAM_

_Jreng jreng jreng jreng…_

_Babak pertama pun dimulai_

Byul menatap tajam Kris, giginya yang masih tumpul itu digertakannya " grrrrrr…"

Kris juga tidak kalah, ia mana mau didominasi oleh anjing betina yang sok menakut-nakutinya, ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, meski sebenarnya tidak begitu berhasil karena kedua kakinya bantetnya yang tidak dapat ia tekuk, malah yang ada pantat semoknya yang semakin menonjol dengan unyunya.

"awwwwwwwuuuuuu!"

"awwwwuuuuuuuuuuu"

Adegan tarik menarik pun dimulai,dari adegan menarik cawan fooddog karena byul yang tidak rela makanannya dibagi sama anjing lain, sedangkan kris yang juga merasa tertantang itu membalas tarikan itu dengan gigi tumpulnya, meja itu sungguh sangat berantakan dengan dogfood yang terjatuh dan bertebaran, ada yang bahkan tersepak dari meja.

Setelah cawan itu sudah agak tidak berbentuk oleh gigitan dan cakaran tidak jelas, beralih keduanya menantang satu sama lain dengan menarik-narik bantal sofa layaknya tarik tambang, keduanya bertarung sengit seakan tidak mau mengalah, lupa akan perintah majikannya untuk menjaga rumah, tidak dapat dikatakan lagi betapa hancurnya apartment itu, dengan bulu bantal yang bertebaran dimana-mana dari bantal yang koyak tersebut, serta jejak-jejak kaki awut-awutan yang menapak carpet serta sofa tersebut.

" grrrr….. guk guk! Urrrghhh! ( pergi sanaa.. jangan ganggu ketenanganku dengan majikanku!) nyalak byul dengan galak, wih memang benar perempuan itu jauh lebih galak kalau sedang marah.

" Guk! Gukkk! Guk! Unghhh! Gukk! Hukkk! ( ya! Aku ini majikanmu juga, kamu yang seharusnya pergi.. jangan pikir kau bisa semudah itu merebut kekasihku yaaa.. awas kalau kau berani macam-macam"

Kedua puppy imut itu sekarang berguling-guling tak jelas di atas karpet, berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain, dengan Kris yang telinganya ditarik-tarik byul sedangkan kris yang berada di bawah meronta-ronta menyepakkan kaki buntelan bulunya ke sembarang arah. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat gak jelas.

" semuanyaaa… akuu pulanggg!"

_Poofff!_

Asap tujuh warna itu kembali mengepul, tubuh jangkung itu tanpa diduga Kris langsung berubah kembali tanpa persetujuannya.

Pintu terbuka

Manik hazel yang sayu itu menatapnya bodoh

Kris panik

Hampir menjerit dengan suara melengking yang alay sambil menutup kedua dadanya.

Tapi jeritannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditenggelamkan oleh pekikan mematikan kekasihnya..

Ya tentu saja siapa yang tidak kaget melihat si keren Wu junior terumbar indah di bawah sana…

" KYAAAA! KENAPAA KAU TIDAK PAKAIII BAJUUU! DASAR NAGAAA BODOHHH! YADONGG YADONG YADONNGGGG! SINGKIRKANN ANUMU ITU DARII PANDANGANKU!"

dan apartment itu lebih porak poranda lagi akibat puding dan makanan lainnya yang Suho lemparkan kepada tubuh naked kekasihnya.

**Tbc ( ya elaaa 3 shoot ini masa)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Krisna krisna, sorin0604, v3, twolil monster, rahardjo642, guest, Ani oktavia 96, little dark wolf 99, Syxo671, nonagrice, Little Myeon, itsmesehan, AlikaMilk, asachindesu, krisho, sungraeyoo, rita suho, galaxyabsurd myun, sooBabyBee, hasari28, kimtaehyung vsii, krisho shipper, DiraLeeXiOh, publish, Jenny Park, elfishminxiu, jimae407203, urikaihun, emmasuho, yongchan, chyu, rierienwu, pikachuu.**

^^ thanks a lot yang uda mau review ni ff, ga nyangka banyak yang suka.. author sangat menikmati baca tanggapan kalian xD kekekee… lastly..mind to review again?


End file.
